Choices
by XiWildX
Summary: Yamanaka Ino,has returned for a new year at Konoha boarding school, for girl ninja's. This is where every girl gets to learn how to become a ninja, without any boy influneces. But little did she know that this year, there school would be hosting new thing
1. The Beginning of a New Year

**Konoha Boarding School **

Chapter 1

It was the end of summer, I must say. Many things have changed over time, but now it was time to pack up my bags. I bet you are wondering why, well I go to an all girl's boarding school, Konoha Boarding School for girls.

My name is Ino Yamanaka; I started this school about two years ago, at the start of high school. So this makes me a junior now. Right now I was searching through my drawers throwing in all my clothes, underwear, hair supplies, make-up, toothbrush, and other necessities into my LARGE luggage bag. It was purple a dark purple, my favorite color by the way. And it came with two smaller bags, which was the plus side of this suit case. After all of my digging, setting everything I ABSOLUTELY needed I zipped up the bag and rolled it out the front door.

Some people think my parents are odd. Well my father anyways, he always calling by my baby name Ino-goo. The story behind the 'goo' was long. (Well not really I am just not telling you) I pulled the 30 ton bag to the car and plopped it in the backseat. Thank god this year, mother was driving. (Yes I call my mother-mother and my dad-dad). My body was placed in front seat next to my mother. A yawn escaped my lips. It was 5:00 a.m. it was about a 2 hour ride from my house to Konoha Boarding School.

The day was starting, well it already had, but I finally awoken (You get the point). I would to think this year to be normal like the rest of them. I would think that each day would come and go easily. But I was wrong. Ohh! Yes I was wrong. This year was not like any other.

I was dropped off near the front entrance. It was old looking, the school. But inside it was so beautiful. One thing I loved about the school, its shows that if the outside may not look pretty the inside is always what you should look at. Inside tapestries draped the halls gold, blue, and silver, also our uniform colors. This, which is what I was wearing: a collar shirt vesty thing and a skirt. I never really understood why skirts. But it is what we have to wear, all 753 girls. How I knew that was even a surprise to me. Many things ran through my head during this time as it did someone jumped up on my back and screamed.

"Ino! Your BACK!" that was my best friend Sakura.

Sakura was a normal looking girl, short pink hair that fell to her neckline and dressed like every other girl in the school. Sakura and I met in the café my first year, it was an instant click. All she said was 'I like your shoes' and we've been buddies ever since that day.

After Sakura came, Tenten, and Hinata followed. Just two girls I met in my jutsu call last year. We all walked into the school my luggage following after. It wasn't so bad here. This is where I, Ino Yamanaka, was and is going to become one of the world's greatest ninja.


	2. Wow

Thoughts//:: I thank you for reading this. I try I will tell you that. This next chapter will be ggrreat. Almost as Frosted Flakes. :D

Any suggestions???

I don't own Naruto. Or Any other character. I would luv too...

... Love you guys 333

**Chapter #2**

Ino sauntered down the hall way with her friends at her side telling her all about there summer, all the missions. Everything. She even wondered if they remembered what they ate they would tell her, obliviously not. Drooling from sleeping of the boring information that was being given to her. It was already known. They called her everyday and told her everything that happened.

"Guys." she replied.

"Hello. You told me this stuff already" her eyes went sleepy as they walked to the assembly that was being taken place to welcome everyone new to the school and other interesting stuff. I guess.

Everyone knew what happened to her. Over summer things between Kane. Her now called ex- was over. Ino sighed trying to breath, that's the last thing she wanted remembrance of the boy who made a difference. But he was gone now. Yes. Gone. The Yamanaka heiress would have nothing to do with him ever again.

The group of friends with many others walked outside to see, seats, thousand at the least. Piled in the grass. With one big podium in the front. Chairs were metal, pretty comfortable. Not really. They took a seat in the semi-middle section of the whole thing. Ino tugged at her skirt as she blocked out her friends. The blonde looked towards the sky. Very pretty the white fluffy clouds and its blue stainless sky. You could almost get lost. And that's what happened the intro of the whole thing was over before she came back to 'life'.

Actually the only reason she did was there was a sharp pain in her left side that was caused by Sakura jabbing her elbow to awake me from the daze.

"Ah" Ino nodded to her friend as she looked away the girl rubbed her side in pain.

The lady in front, the Leader of this whole boarding school was talking now.

"So as this year will progress there will be many different changes. And one big one as we progress through this meeting." she replied everyone seemed to tense up, all ears. "Five. Five lovely Boys from the Konoha boys boarding school will be coming here." all the girls started talking voices roamed the air. 'Oh my go will they be cute' Ino heard one girl say while another one was heard. 'My hair stuff. I need new clothes. I have to go shopping' just like normal teenage girls. At the moment Yamanaka Ino wasn't worried she did not feel like boys. She did not care. But she would look her best, so no bad thoughts and all. Though she wondered why they were coming.

"Ladiessssss." the women in the front hissed.

"Please." silence died down a bit and she continued talking.

"Now, I bet you are wondering what they are going to be doing here..." there was a short pause no space to really answer.

"This will help you get along with them, you will work together as teams, and partners, it's because when you leave this school you won't have to just work with girls. Boys will be there on the missions too. And you need to learn how to work together. As a team" there was a pause as she left the talking was back up and Ino turned towards all her friends.

"Boys. I wonder if they are cute" Tenten smiled in a daze.

Sakura stared at Ino simply shrugging she shared with everyone who was listening.

"Come on guys. Boys, What is the big deal." the day went on everyone sharing there ideas about what they were going to do with there, uniform, hair, make-up and such.

While Ino asked "How do you figure out problem three?"


End file.
